Young Blood/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Josiah: Qadir Ganem, I am outright ashamed of you. I would never think you would kill an innocent little girl! Qadir: Me? I would never harm a hair on Cora's head, never! Giovanni: Oh but you did, and left traces of moisturizer on her decapitated head to boot. Qadir: You can't say that was me who left it, plenty of people use moisturizer. Giovanni: Then what about the traces of fruit snacks you left on her body, or the headache medicine you left on her backpack? Qadir: This is ridiculous! You're only accusing me because of my heritage! I'm an innocent immigrant, I would never- Josiah: Don't play the race card with us Mr. Ganem, we don't care about those sorts of things. We have your blood on the murder weapon, so quit denying it! Josiah: What the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell would you kill an 8-year-old girl? Qadir: Oh, you notice this injustice, but never the injustices brough against my people! Qadir: You saw what I had to go through when I first arrived in this city, but it didn't end there. Qadir: I had the misfortune of coming across MANY racist people in this city, and I keep hearing time after time again about Arabic people or Muslim practitioners being looked down upon, abused, and all sorts of horrible things. Qadir: But the last straw was when they started affecting my own flesh and blood, as he came back with a drawing of the Muslim god, Allah! Qadir: You shouldn't depict Allah period, what my son did was disgraceful, and it was this country's fault for corrupting him! Qadir: So I took a stand, a stand to show I wouldn't allow this to go on any further. And I figured the girl who inspired my son to make that shameful drawing would be ideal! Josiah: You killed a girl because of a drawing she inspired your son to do? Qadir: Call it what you will, but I murdered Cora Kirk as a demonstration to the world that my people will not be suppressed by you anymore! Qadir: When I knew I had my chance, I cornered the girl and sliced her head clean off with the scimitar I purchased from that weapon collector, hoping you'd blame him for this mess. Qadir: Then took her head to the playground, putting an end to her fun and games once and for all. NO ONE corrupts my son and gets away with it! Josiah: Qadir, you're no more racist than the people who mocked you. And nothing can excuse you killing a little girl. Giovanni: Agreed, its people like you that make this city as crime-filled as it is. And we'll be doing a service to the people of Warrenville by putting you away permanently. Josiah: Qadir Ganem, you're under arrest for the murder of Cora Kirk. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say... Judge Blackwell: Never before have I stood over the trial of someone who killed an innocent child... Judge Blackwell: Let alone for reasons as vicious as your's Mr. Ganem! Qadir: Of course you make ME out to be the villain! But what about what me and my son have had to endure? Qadir: Are you going to excuse the racism my people are given and defend these monsters again? I'm the victim here! Judge Blackwell: The victim, Mr. Ganem, is an innocent 8-year-old girl who you decapitated all out of racism towards white people. Judge Blackwell: I understand Arabics go through more troubling times as they're looked down upon for their way of life. Judge Blackwell: But to kill someone and play that same card claiming innocence is no better than any other human being on this planet, let alone those of a skin color different from your own! Qadir: Fine, go ahead, make me the villain once again! But know this, my people will no longer stand for this injustice! Judge Blackwell: Silence! They value human life much more than you, and NO ONE would ever claim innocence in the murder of a little girl, let alone a brutal murder! Judge Blackwell: Claim innocence all you want, but this court has already come to its decision. Qadir Ganem, this court sentences you to life in prison for the murder of Cora Kirk, in a maximum security holding cell. Judge Blackwell: And be thankful that's the most the law can allow, because if not, I'd see to it that you're sentenced to death! Qadir: You made a mistake , you'll regret doing this to me! Judge Blackwell: Bailiff, get this criminal out of my sights and out of my courtroom! All rise! Josiah: We did it, we solved Cora's murder! Josiah: And thank goodness too, any longer and I would've lost it more than Judge Blackwell did. Giovanni: That would've been a sight to behold. Giovanni: But all that aside, I feel kinda bad for Qadir. All that racist attitude towards him just bottled up and exploded. If he controlled himself any better, then maybe his son wouldn't be an orphan now. Josiah: Its hard to feel sorry for a man who decapitated a young girl, so don't expect me to give him any sympathy. Giovanni: Oh trust me, I'm not gonna waste any time with that. I'm sure Qadir's gonna be thinking about this for the rest of his life. Josiah: I feel the same way. And on that note, let's take a break. I need to take my mind off of this case before going back to work. Giovanni: Sure thing Josiah, let's go out for donuts, the coffee's on me! Harvest Season (6/8) Category:Dialogues